cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Delegation
|- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || White |- |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Cabinets - June 2007 | *Presidente: Ontopofmygame *Vice President: Rubedo *Top Secretary: Rinoehs *Top Secretary: MrKok *'Foreign Cabinet' *Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Kesial *'War Cabinet' *Secretary of Defense: Prodigy *'Domestic Cabinet' *Secretary of Domestic Affairs: King Vences *Secretary of Finance: Cogita |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | White Team Senate Candidates - June 2007 |- |} =The White Delegation Charter= Preamble: TWD will be predominantly a white team alliance but we are willing to accept members from other colours.Nations who are a part of TWD should do their utmost to assist the alliance in the various aspects of the game, be it economically, militarily or politically. Aim of the White Delegation: The main focus of TWD is defense of its members through diplomacy and also to assist members in achieving their nation’s maximum potential economically and militarily. Furthermore we aim to create an enjoyable environment for members to play Cyber Nations (CN) in while at the same time displaying maturity in all aspects of the game. Additionally we aim to promote peace and stability in the cyber verse. Article I: Naturalization To become a citizen of The White Delegation, nations are required to fill this form out on the White Delegation public sign-up Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Team Color(White Preferred): Upon doing so, nations are required to join the offsite forum. The White Delegation Article II: Government Structure Section 1: President and Vice President The President of the White Delegation is OnTopOfMyGame, the founder of the alliance. The Vice President position is held by Rubedo, co-founder of the White Delegation. The president and vice president serve for life or until resignation. Section 2: The Delegates Solicitor General: High ranking member the represented of the White Delegation and promotes presidential policies. The Solicitor General represents the White Delegation in any international affairs. Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Responsible for requesting Embassy’s in other alliances and deploying Ambassadors to other alliances. Responsible in reporting any foreign policies made with any other alliance. You have x numbers of assistants. Secretary of Defense: Keeps an eye on ongoing wars. Responsible for keeping all members safe. Reports any suspicious war and nuclear weapons being used. If a nation is attacked you will post in appropriate forum and private message all TWD nations within range to attack. You have 2 assistants. Secretary of Domestic Affairs: Responsible for handling domestic affairs. You are incharge of messaging TWD members, through CN, about new aid trains and where to get them. You are to message everyone in our alliance to vote for who we appoint for white team senator but make sure they are on the white team first. In charge of messeging our members when election time comes to vote. You have 3 assistants, use them. Secretary Of Finance: Responsible for supervising all transactions and making sure they are running made smoothly. You have 2 assistants. Section 3: Foreign Policy A. TWD promotes peace and security in the cyber verse through the use of diplomatic methods to solve disputes. B. TWD will attempt to build positive relationships with other alliances through the use of diplomats and embassies, as well as sensible policies in regards to other alliances. C. We will attempt to solve disputes with other alliances in the most diplomatic and peaceful means possible Section 4: Terms The Secretaries will be appointed. The Secretaries serve for life or until they resign from position. If secretary doesn't fufill job requirements they will be lose their position and a new member will be appointed. Election will be held for assistants. The assistants term will last one month. Section 5: Judicial System A. All complaints and conflicts regarding members are handled by the Home Minister who has the power to warn members of their behaviour. B. Dismissal from the alliance could occur if any of the rules and guidelines in TWD charter are broken by members. Article III : Wars and Weaponry Section 1 : War Members are not to attack another member within our alliance. Nations are not allowed to attack another nation that belongs to an alliance. Nation are granted permission to attack unaligned nation, but with no help from the White Delegation. If a member were to be attacked, all members pledge to either return fire to the aggressor or aid the attacked nation with foreign aid. All battles are to be reported in the admiralty. Section 2: Nukes Nuclear weapons are permitted in the White Delegation. Nations are only allowed to build and purchase nuke for defensive purposes. Artcle IV: Espionage Members of TWD may not at any stage spy on members within another alliance, or upon members of TWD. Members may not relinquish private information about the actions being taken by other alliances, and shall in turn not state to members of other alliances the confidential information of the TWD with regards to potential policies, political decisions or possible military conflicts. Any nations that breach this rule will be ZIed and if the crime is serious enough this will be a permanent ZI. Article V: Amendments Any nation can offer any idea to amend charter. Article II is not open for amendment, unless deemed necessary by the top officials. Nation offering amendment must have a petition with at least twenty members that agree. Upon doing so, an election will be held. For forty-eight hours, for the amendment to pass, it has to win 2/3 of the votes. If it doesn’t exceed the 2/3 votes, the motion will fail. =White Delegation Charter Created 01/28/2007= Ontopofmygame Rubedo category:Alliances category:White team alliances category:The White Delegation